The Rogue
by Ayame-chan3
Summary: ~~* Rei/Usagi; Shoujo-Ai/Yuri ~~* There are four inner senshi... Moon, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter... Why isn't there a fifth? The senshi are about to find out... ~~* Chapter 2 Up ~~*
1. Prologue

Notes: Well, I guess it's time I got started on my very first Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Fanfic! ^_^ Standard pairings apply(Rei/Usa, Mako/Ami, Mina/Sets, & Michi/Ruka). Rei/Usa is what this fic is centered around, though, So the other pairings won't be mentioned nearly as much. But, I'll add in some Shoujo-Ai goodness concerning them, Don't worry ^_^ Well, I guess that's enough from me! Oh, and, Mamoru don't exist! Of course, That's -GOOD- news. This is just going to be a romance between Rei and Usagi... Well, I intend to write a prequel that takes place during the Silver Millennium(It -MIGHT- include Mamoru) if I get enough reviews and requests... So, On with the chapter!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst/Drama/Action  
  
Summary: There are four inner senshi... Moon, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter... Why isn't there a fifth? The senshi are about to find out...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or the senshi. They belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sensei.  
  
Warnings: Occasional bad language and Shoujo-Ai relationships. No other warnings for this chapter.  
  
~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~*  
  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
  
Usagi, dressed in a light green sleeveless dress, ending just above her knees, with a small V-neck revealing the curve of her neck, a short-sleeved unbuttoned white shirt hanging over her shoulders loosely showing the light green dress underneath ended above her stomach, with a simple pair of sandals, and with a small white purse in her right hand, wandered aimlessly down one of the many sidewalks of Juuban. Her head was bowed slightly, from exhaustion... She had been shopping for hours, and had ended up buying absolutely nothing.  
  
So Ironic.  
  
The goldenhaired girl stared at her feet, slowly prodding along on on the concrete walk... Minako had bought a new outfit, Ami a book, and Makoto had bought a new pair of shoes... Of course, They had asked why she hadn't bought anything... The answer was simple enough, because in her purse, three small round coins lay jingling around at the bottom... The reason? She had already spent all of her allowance at the arcade...  
  
"Why did I go shopping anyway? Probably to get out of going to the library..." Usagi mumbled, almost inaudibly... Of course, She loved shopping anyway, If nothing more than to browse... She fluttered her eyes close, and sighed lightly. Ami had asked if she would like to go and study for a while... Usagi had chuckled nervously and suggested shopping instead, which Minako gladly obliged to, leaving Ami and Makoto to tag along...  
  
Minako couldn't resist shopping.  
  
That was how Usagi could so easily get out of studying... It was one reason she was glad that Minako joined the senshi... It gave her a way to go shopping almost whenever she wanted. But, Lately, She hadn't had much of an interest in shopping... Something else had been tugging at the edges of her mind. Ami and Makoto had started dating... It constantly bugged Usagi to think of two girls kissing, but at the same time, It was their business and as long as they were in love, It was all worth it...  
  
Not to mention Haruka and Michiru.  
  
'I wish I had someone to love me that much...' Usagi added in her mind, as she abruptly stopped to crack her eyes open, 'I do?'. She gazed at the ground, as if waiting for it to speak and give her the answer she wanted... How strange... A few days ago she hadn't cared about love, But then she had noticed how much Ami and Makoto loved one another...  
  
But, Then there was Minako... She had been ditching study time at Mako's and visiting the outer senshis' home quite frequently lately, and Usagi hadn't found out why before yesterday when Minako related the situation to her, Ami and Makoto. She had said that she thought she was in love, Causing Usagi to wonder... After all, Michiru and Haruka were already lovers, So who could it have been? Hotaru was too young, Not to mention how close she had gotten to ChibiUsa in the past months...  
  
She herself hadn't believed that Haruka and Michiru were lovers to begin with, That is until she seen them share a more than a little intimate kiss... That had obscured any doubts she might have had.  
  
There she was. Getting off subject again.  
  
'There's a subject?' Usagi sighed heavily. She had asked Minako about who the mystery person was, and Minako had smiled and admitted that she had been seeing the wondrous guardian of time, Setsuna...  
  
Setsuna? The Setsuna they knew?  
  
This had shocked Usagi, Not to mention Ami and Mako. Of course, Apparently Haruka and Michiru had already known about it... Setsuna in a relationship? She hadn't thought of it before, but anyone could find love, right? Usagi sighed once more. Everyone, that is, Except her... She looked up, her long pigtails blowing slightly with the sudden breeze. She began walking again, trying not to think along those lines for a while...  
  
But, She couldn't avoid the constant thought.  
  
No matter how hard she tried... It just continued to mock her. Every senshi had found someone... But, Usagi hadn't. She just hadn't met anyone that gave her the feeling of not so much as a crush...  
  
"Maybe some day..." she breathed, before looking up to focus on the sidewalk. She began walking once more, at the same slow pace. At this rate, She wouldn't make it home until 7:00 and it was already around 6:00, Give or take a few minutes. "No more thinking. Only walking," she began chanting over and over in her mind, and headed home at a faster pace...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~*  
  
Notes: Well, What did you think? Was it good or bad or what? Tell me what you want! Remember, Feedback=Happy Author who might just give chapters faster! Oh, and one more thing, If you like InuYasha Sango/Kagome FanFiction, Then check out my other fic: 'The Promise'. ^_^ 


	2. Appearance

Notes: Well, I'm back for Chapter 2. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, And Rei will be introduced in this chapter. Also, The senshi are supers, but Usa still has the Moon Sceptor. Kay? Oh, and for the reviews, I only had one I reallyneed to answer to(Bill K): Mamoru and Motoki? Hm... I'm not sure... You'll just have to keep reading(Don't worry, Mamo won't be evil as many people make him(and no, Motoki wouldn't either), If they ARE in it, which is doubtful... Or is it?) ^_^; So, On with the chapter...  
  
Warnings: None really for this chapter, except possibly light swearing.  
  
~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~*  
  
Chapter 2: Appearance  
  
"This is the place..." a woman with long ravencolored hair hanging loosely against her back reaching slightly past her hips stated, as she stepped out of the vehicle, a suitcase grasped tightly in her left hand. She was dressed in a red tanktop and blue jeans, and black high heels, With a pair of shades over her eyes and a purse hung over her shoulder. She reached up with her free hand, and pulled down the glasses.  
  
A moment later, She turned back to the driver in the car, who gave her an odd look she didn't even bother to decipher... After all, She had better things to do. The girl payed the driver, and brushed her right hand through her long tresses as she watched him drive off, nervously.  
  
Guys.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and turned back to her obvious destination. Stone steps that seemed to go on forever. Of course, That didn't bother her. She had been here a few times before.  
  
Many times.  
  
She smiled. Her grandfather lived here, and she had come to live with him for a while. It had been at least a year or two since she had been here to see him him, and Juuban had obviously changed since then... Probably for the better.  
  
"I guess, Since I'm just about on time, I should let Grandpa know I'm here." she said, and sighed, "I need to put my things away, anyway." She brushed a short silky strand of raven hair from her eyes, and began walking up the stone stairs...  
  
~~*  
  
"I'M LAAATTTEEE!!!" Usagi yelled, scrambling down the sidewalk towards her school. She couldn't be late... AGAIN. The golden-haired girl was abruptly stopped, when she ran into something, causing her to be forced back onto the hard sidewalk. She opened her eyes and rubbed her head slightly, picking up her books. She then turned and looked at the raven-haired girl on the ground in front of her, rubbing at her bottom that had been knocked into the hard concrete by none other than Usagi herself.  
  
"Ohh, I'm soo sorry!" Usagi appologized, and the raven-haired girl sighed, picking up her own books.  
  
"It's okay." she said, and the blonde sighed out of relief.  
  
"Good... I really didn't mean to... I was just in a hurry to get to school... OH NO! I'M LATE!" she screamed, jumping to her feet in an instant. She smiled at the other girl, and speedily gave another appology before running off down the street.  
  
"That girl... She's... cute." the raven-haired girl felt herself blush a bit, but collected her composure and started back down the street...  
  
~~*  
  
Usagi giggled slightly as Ami blushed. The genius had been trying to explain something, and Makoto has taken her off guard with a peck on the cheek, causing her to turn a bright red color.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Minako called, skidding to a stop in front of her friends, panting a couple times. She was obviously out of breath. "It's a youma!" she finished between breaths. Ami's blush faded, as everyone gained a new look of confusion.  
  
"But, That can't be... I thought we had defeated... the..." Ami tried, but failed to finish her sentence.  
  
"It's in the park! Luna just called me on my communicator. I was on my way over there just now." Minako said, and the others nodded. Shortly after, They ducked into a nearby alley, and transformed, before running off towards Juuban District park...  
  
~~*  
  
"A youma..." a certain raven-haired girl breathed looking up from her watch-device. "I just got here today, And there's already a youma attacking. Great." she finished, before pulling a henshin pen out of her top, and throwing her arm up into the air, screaming out, "Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
~~*  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
The leaves flew at the youma, catching it slightly off guard, taking off at least three of its four tentacle-arms. Sailor Jupiter smirked at her handiwork.  
  
"Mercury--"  
  
The blue-haired ice senshi was sent flying back by the youma's remaining tentacle, before it curled around her ankle, suddenly jerking the girl up into the air, and swinging her wildly, before bringing her back down towards the ground, releasing her ankle.  
  
Jupiter jumped over in front of the screaming girl, catching her, the girl's weight causing them to both fall to the ground. Mercury winced, and looked up at her savior, "Thank you, Mako..." she thanked, blushing slightly. Jupiter smirked, before rolling them out of the way of a tentacle-thrashing.  
  
The youma twisted around to see Venus, whom it whirled one of its three feet at, in an attempt to trip her. She didn't realize what it was doing, and came face to face with the hard concrete.  
  
"Aahh!" Moon was sent back at virtually the same time, hitting hard against the bench that had once been three meters behind her. She winced as she tried hard to make it back up, her back aching. She suddenly felt hands placed over her own, bringing her slowly back up to her feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" a voice asked. A voice Moon could have swore she recognized, but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Uh, Yeah I think so." the senshi said, before opening her eyes to gaze at the person who had assisted her in standing. The girl wore a red-skirted/skarfed sailor fuku, her long raven-colored hair waving slightly in the wind.  
  
"Good." the girl stated, "Cause, I'm not about to let you get hurt, princess!" Then, Without warning, The girl turned and ran back over to the Youma that was still attacking the other three sailors. Moon blinked. That girl couldn't have been a... sailor senshi? And... Did she just call her princess?  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
Venus, Mercury and Jupiter turned to see flames engulfing the huge youma, instantly turning parts of it to ashes. They turned their heads to see a girl clad in senshi fuku, her fingers clasped together, pointing at the youma. "Who...?" Venus managed, but that was it.  
  
"Sailor Moon, What are you waiting for!? Get your sorry butt over here, and finish it off!" Mars yelled instinctivly, instantly getting the girl to the fight-scene, and drawing her Sceptor.  
  
"How did she get Sailor Moon on her feet so fast? And how does she know Sailor Moon in the first place?" Makoto asked. Ami could merely shake her head from side to side, slowly.  
  
"Moon Sceptor Elimination!"  
  
The energy surrounded what was left of the youma, and completely desintegrated it. Sailor Moon fell back on her bottom with a plump, and sighed. Sailor Mars walked over to her.  
  
"Good work." she said, albeit a bit sarcastically. Sailor Moon nodded her head slowly, and watched as the girl started to walk off.  
  
"W-Wait! Who are you? And why are you dressed like a sailor senshi?" Moon asked what each and everyone of them were thinking about. The girl turned around, and smiled.  
  
"You'll find out in time." she said, before jumping up onto a tree branch with a single leap, and bounding off of it into the empty street, running off.  
  
"W-WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!??" Usagi called after her, hoping she would hear her, but as expected, The girl was gone...  
  
~~*  
  
"Hey! It's you!" Usagi called from down the street, noticing the ravenhaired girl who was about to cross the street towards the Hikawa Jinja. The girl suddenly paniced. 'No... She couldn't have figured it out already...'  
  
Usagi ran up to the helpless, unable to cross the street do to traffic, girl. "You're the girl I bumped into yesterday!" she said, relieving the raven-haired girl to no ends.  
  
"Uh, Yeah?" she said. Usagi smiled  
  
"I just didn't get your name that's all." she stated. The girl mumbled something under her breath to the affect of: 'Maybe because by the time I realized what was going on, You were already running away...'  
  
"Um, It's Hino Rei. Nice to meet you, Usagi." she said, holding out a hand. Usagi began to shake it, but brought her hand back. Rei looked at her curiously.  
  
"How'd you know my name is Usagi? I hadn't told you yet..." Usagi looked suspicious. Rei sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, Well... Lucky guess?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "Alright. You can go!" she said. The girl turned, and hastily walked across the street which was now free of vehicles, amazingly. Usagi watched as she hurried up the stairs of Hikawa Jinja...  
  
"So that's where she lives..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~* ~~*  
  
Notes: What do you think so far? I hope it's interesting enough. The next chapter will be... interesting! ^_~ Read and Review? 


End file.
